


Don't Keep Me Waiting

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Alec Lightwood-centric, Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Siblings, Teasing, post 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Days without Magnus around were not days that Alec looked forward to. Whether it was being able to see him in person or just hearing his voice over the phone, Magnus was somehow always able to brighten Alec's days.





	Don't Keep Me Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> You know me. I've always got to write something after a new episode, even more so when Magnus isn't there apparently.

Days without Magnus around were not days that Alec looked forward to. Whether it was being able to see him in person or just hearing his voice over the phone, Magnus was somehow always able to brighten Alec's days. 

With an irritated sigh, he slumped further down into the chair behind his desk. It had been two days since he'd seen or heard from his warlock and Alec had no shame in admitting that he missed his boyfriend, damn it. He missed Magnus and the over the top, never ending stories he liked to tell whenever it was late. He missed Magnus' horridly brewed coffee (“I can see why you usually magic your coffee in,” Alec had said the first morning that Magnus had brought him coffee in bed.) He missed seeing Magnus' makeup strewn across the bathroom sink, he missed the older man's bed and his ridiculous red silk sheets. Alec could go on for hours if someone let him, listing exactly what he missed about Magnus. Mostly though, he just really missed Magnus and being able to hold him in his arms, knowing that he was okay.

Being away in the Seelie realm, Alec had no clue what was happening. He was sure that Magnus was alright and that was only because he knew his lover could handle himself and if all else failed, he had Luke as backup. It didn't stop Alec from worrying though. Nothing would stop him from worrying. Not until he had Magnus back in his arms once again.

“Dude, this is just sad,” Jace's voice spoke from the doorway and Alec couldn't even find it in himself to tell his brother off. Instead he just dropped his head down with a loud thud against his desk. “I mean, I know you miss him but man, really? Moping in your office like some love sick little mundane?” Jace snickered as he stepped into the room. “Its just sad.”

“Aw, Jace, leave him alone. I think its sweet that he misses Magnus this much,” Isabelle voiced as she made her way into the office and dropped down into the nearest chair, practically draping herself across it.

“I hate you both,” Alec mumbled as he lifted his head to glare at his siblings.

“Rude.” Jace snorted as he jumped up and seated himself on the edge of Alec's desk. “We came all this way to make sure you were okay without lover boy and this is what we get?” He smirked as he flicked at the papers scattered across the desk.

“No. You came in here to make fun of me.” Alec stated, matter of factly. 

“Maybe.” Jace said, shrugging his shoulders. “But come on, its kind of hilarious.” He grinned.

“How is my pain in any way hilarious?” Alec asked, very obviously unammused.

“Because!” Jace exclaimed. “Your pain? Come on, man! I never thought I'd live to see the day where the great Alec Lightwood was so head over heels in love with someone that he'd be holed up in his office, angsting because he hadn't seen his boyfriend in a couple of days. I'm sorry, bro, but its, okay fine, not hilarious. That's mean. But its definitely something alright.” Jace conceded.

“Its sweet, is what it is.” Isabelle said, smiling at her brothers. “Alec's in love and its adorable how much he misses Magnus. I can not wait to tell him just how adorable it is actually.” She smiled a wicked smile in Alec's direction and he groaned. He absolutely did hate them both.

“You both suck,” Alec said as he straightened up in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, aiming his best glare in their directions. “So I miss my boyfriend. What's wrong with that?” He asked defensively.

“Nothing!” Jace said quickly. “Its just weird, man, that's all.”

“I mean, it kinda is.” Izzy agreed with him and Alec sighed, once against slumping down into his chair with a groan.

“As much I would trade you both for Magnus in an instant, you're all I've got at the moment so I guess you'll have to do.” Alec eventually said as he looked from Isabelle to Jace. “How does dinner sound?” He asked them, knowing full well that neither of them would ever turn down a free meal.

“I could eat.” Jace said, the nonchalance in his voice not at all convincing. Isabelle eagerly agreed.

“You've got two options: I can order something in and one of you can go pick it up or we can all go to the loft and I can cook.” Alec offered, seeming to catch both of his siblings off guard.

“Since when in the angels name do you cook?” Jace asked skeptically. 

“Since I discovered that not only am I good at it but also that Magnus really appreciates a good home cooked meal after a long day of dealing with clients.” Alec said easily and inwardly groaned when both Jace and Isabelle smirked at him. “Sue me. I like to make Magnus happy.”

“That,” Jace started, his eyes wide and his hand clenched into a tight fist over his heart. “Is so damn sappy, dude, oh my god I can not handle you right now.” He laughed, wiping a stray tear as it escaped his eye.

“You've been spending too much time with Simon,” Alec muttered, glaring at Jace as his brother just continued to laugh.

“Well, I for one wouldn't mind a home cooked meal,” Isabelle said with a smile. “Should we wake Max? Make it a kind of sibling bonding night?” She asked, glancing at the clock on the desk and wincing at how late it really was.

“Maybe some other time,” Alec said. “Its been a long day and Max needs to be rested for his lessons tomorrow.”

“Definitely another time. Max has bugged the shit out of me for days about going to Magnus' with us.” Jace informed them, surprising Alec.

“Why?” He asked Jace as he stood, motioning for his brother and sister to follow him.

“Something about needing to judge for himself if Magnus is good enough for you, I think.” Jace said with a smile and Alec couldn't help but smile himself.

“Not that he'll admit it to you or Magnus, Alec, but Max is happy for you.” Isabelle said and Alec seriously felt like crying. “Of course, so am I. And Jace is too, despite how he acts. We're all so happy for you, big brother.” She said as she reached an arm around Alec's middle and squeezed.

“And just why are we all happy for Alec?” Robert's voice startled the three siblings causing them to run into one another as they turned a corner. “Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.”

“They're all happy for me because I have Magnus.” Alec said truthfully, daring his father to say one word against his lover.

“You and Magnus, its serious?” Robert asked and beside of them Jace snorted so hard he nearly got choked.

“Very.” Alec said plainly.

“And he's, Magnus is good? To you, I mean.” Robert asked, clearing his throat, obviously uncomfortable with his own question.

“Magnus treats Alec like Alec is the reason the sun rises every morning.” Isabelle said honestly and Alec could feel himself flushing at her words.

“He does not.” Alec mumbled, embarrassed.

“Uh, dude, yes he does.” Jace spoke up. “You forget. I lived with Magnus for a month. I saw him when you weren't around. He talked about you all the time. I love you, bro but even I had my limits.”

“Then it really is serious.” Robert said, as if he were mulling over his statement.

“Alec practically lives with Magnus, dad,” Isabelle informed him and Alec could have strangled her in that moment. 

“Yeah. I mean, its kinda sickening how much they love each other.” Jace added, but the smile on his lips told Alec how his brother really felt.

“Love?” Robert asked, obviously surprised. “Isn't it a little soon for that?”

“I knew the second I thought I'd lost him that I was in love with him. No, actually I knew before that but that's when I knew I had to tell him,” Alec said, as honest as he'd ever been with his father. “During Valentine's attack on the Institute. That day. For about an hour, I thought he was gone and I have never been more scared in my life than I was at the thought of never seeing him again. I don't care how soon it seems to anyone else. I love Magnus and I plan to spend the rest of my life with him.” Beside him, Alec saw Jace begin to blink furiously, looking up and away as if to stop himself from crying. On his other side, his sister was doing nothing to hide her emotions as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

“I most definitely was not expecting to walk in on that declaration, darling, but I must say, after being away from you these last two days, its the best welcoming a warlock could ever hope for.” Magnus suddenly said from behind him and Alec jerked around in shock, nearly tripping over himself in order to get his arms around Magnus as quickly as possible.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed as he threw his arms around Magnus' shoulders, hugging him tightly before pulling back and, giving no one around him but Magnus a second thought, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

Jace smirked, Isabelle grinned and Robert ducked his head, deciding that unlike his children, he was going to give Alec some semblance of privacy.

“This homecoming just keeps getting better,” Magnus finally said, once Alec had decided that maybe they both needed to breathe.

“I missed you,” Alec said as he let his forehead rest against Magnus'.

“Obviously.” Magnus smirked, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Alec's lips before pulling back and looking at their audience. “Isabelle, darling, don't you look ravishing tonight.” Moving past Alec, Magnus pulled Isabelle into his arms, hugging her warmly.

“Thank the angel you're home, Magnus. Alec has been the saddest puppy with you away.” Izzy said and Alec inwardly planned the easiest way to dispose of his sister.

“Seriously. Magnus. Next time, take him with you or something. He was pathetic.” Jace added and Alec wondered if anyone would really miss either of them if they suddenly disappeared.

“I'll keep that in mind,” Magnus said, sharing an amused grin with Jace before pulling the blonde boy into a hug as well. Over Jace's shoulder Magnus finally spotted Robert and he froze, pulling himself back slowly out of Jace's arms. He instantly moved back into Alec's embrace, unsure of what exactly it was he'd stepped into the middle of.

“Magnus.” Robert said, finally speaking up. “Hello.”

Magnus stood, completely still, eyes wide as he took the other man in. Somehow such an innocent greeting felt so out of place coming from him.

“Hello.” Magnus said back, leaning further into Alec's embrace. Just because Magnus had a tentative sort of something he couldn't exactly name with Maryse, did not mean it would be the same with Robert. He hadn't seen the other man since the night of Alec's almost wedding to Lydia. Magnus was unsure of things and he absolutely hated it.

“Alec tells me, well actually its more like Jace and Isabelle tell me, but either way, my children tell me that you and Alec are very happy together.” Robert said, not wasting anymore time, instead getting straight to the point.

“We are.” Magnus agreed, smiling up at Alec.

“And Alec, he's good to you?” Robert asked so unexpectedly that no one dared move, too shocked to even think about speaking, let alone moving.

“Very much so, Robert.” Magnus replied, this time smiling at Robert.

“Make sure you're always good to one another. It matters.” Robert said, cleaning his throat and ducking his head, no longer able to look at his children.

“We were actually just on our way out, to the loft. I offered to make dinner and obviously these two jumped at the chance for a free meal.” Alec said quickly, breaking the silence and the sudden tension in the small hallway.

“Shut up. You offered because you were lonely.” Jace accused and Alec turned a heated glare on his Parabatai.

“Lucky I stopped by when I did then. No walking across the city this late at night for my favorite Shadowhunters.” Magnus said, flicking his wrist and opening a portal in front of them. “You're all still very much welcome. No one should miss out on a home cooked meal when Alexander is the one cooking it.” With that, Magnus stepped into the portal and disappeared, seconds later Isabelle and Jace followed. Alec stood, hesitating just long enough to extend the dinner invitation to his father.

“While I would love nothing more than to have dinner with my children, I think I'll pass this time. You go and spend time with your family. Maybe another time?” Robert asked and Alec nodded quickly before he disappeared into the portal, leaving Robert alone in the hallway outside of the Head's office. With a shuddering sigh, he turned and made his way to his room. Maybe next time, indeed.

Across the city, Alec released a deep shuddering breath when his feet landed inside Magnus' loft. He was home.

“Alec!” Jace called from the direction of the kitchen. “Izzy's threatening to cook herself if you don't hurry your ass up!”

“ _By the angel, stop her Jace!_ ” Alec hissed as he hurried in the direction of Magnus' kitchen. From the other direction, Alec could hear Magnus' laughing and he smiled. Yeah. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a total sap for these characters. Its ridiculous. :)


End file.
